Time Trials
by Pvt.Bell19thOVI
Summary: What happens when time travel goes wrong, read and find out, R for gore and battle scense. -Fluff
1. Where are we?

Well, I hadn't planned on starting another story until my last one was finished, but I changed my mind. This is a little story that shows what can happen when someone with the power of time travel screws up big time.-Fluff  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Chapter 1, Where are we?  
  
Mina stood dazed, the scouts were fighting a large, painful battle, they were losing, Pluto said something about back in time, and they were all enveloped in a white light. Mina could see nothing but white, but she could still make out her friends. All of them looked frightened, even Lita.  
Mina felt something happening to her, she looked down to see her fuku changing into a dress, one that women wore a long time ago. She looked around again, all the girl's clothes were changing.   
Suddenly, the white light vanished, and the girls were standing in a beautiful forest. They all stood, mesmerized, Raye was the first to speak up, "Well, we're alive at least." The girls all let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, but where are we?" asked Serena. "I heard Pluto say something about back in time." Said a very confused Mina. "Yes, but these trees are maple, not native to Japan, but, our clothes appear to be 19th century." Said Amy.  
"Well, wherever and whenever we are, it sure is peaceful." said Lita. The wind rustled through the green trees, through the leaves they could see a blue sky and white wispy clouds. Amy stood there, pondering her situation, when she heard a noise, it sounded like a cross between clanking metal and tramping feet.  
"Hey, someone's coming, get down." Whispered Lita. The girls dropped into the bushes. Then came the source of the noise. Men, hundreds of them, dressed in light blue pants and dark blue jackets. Their heads were covered in a variety of hats. Some looked like cowboy hats, others like wool ball caps, and some even looked like top hats with o side of the brim pinned up. Their shoes were worn, some had no shoes at all. Their faces were both young and old, smeared with dirt and soot. And all of the carried large guns  
At the front was a large, American flag, and another blue flag with a sort of eagle on it. The girls laid there, stunned, who were these men? Suddenly an ear splitting yell came from the woods on the other side of the road. Hundreds of men charged out of the woods like crazed animals, screaming and hollering. Their uniforms were nowhere near as nice as the blue troops, some were gray, brown, even blue themselves.   
At the sight of this advance, the blue troops started screaming orders. There guns burst to life and masses of the opposing army fell. Gore sprayed as the deadly missles hit their marks on the brown troops. The later then returned fire, having the same results on the blue clad men. Masses fell, screaming in pain, others fell silently. The brown troops, having completed their hit and run, ran back into the woods, leaving the blue trrops to regroup.  
The girls all stared in horror for a moment until Lita spoke up, "Where the hell did Pluto send us?"   
  
Like it,, I know, kind of gory, but war is hell. Tell me what you think.- Fluff  



	2. Here we are.

Okay, reviews, took less time on this one than last one. Readers, read on and your questions will be answered, oh yeah, this is set during the Death Busters Saga..-Fluff  
  
  
Chapter 2, That's where we are.  
  
  
The group had left the battle scene and all were quiet. Lita looked around at her friends, Mina and Serena were pale, and Serena was crying. Raye just stared in utter disbelief, and Amy had a curious, almost fascinated look on her face. "Why the hell did Pluto send us into a damn war, this isn't right!" yelled Lita, who was frightened and angry at the same time.   
Suddenly, Setsuna appeared, wearing the same type of clothing as the other girls. Lita walked toward her, hands balled into fists. "What the hell did you send us here for, we were fine, were going to.." Setsuna cut Lita off, "You were all going to die." She said calmly. Lita looked stunned, as did the other girls. "I didn't know what to do, the only thing I could think of was to send back in time, before the battle, but we went a little to far back."   
"How far?" asked Raye. "139 years too far." Said Setsuna. "That means it's 1862, a year into the American Civil War. " said Amy. "But why are we in America?" asked Mina. "Well, I also wanted you be far away from the enemy." Said Setsuna. "You've been doing this al your life, why did you screw up!" yelled Raye. "Yeah, poor Bunny's in shock!" Yelled Mina. "No, I'm fine." Choked Serena.  
"I didn't mean to, it takes concentration to successfully travel through time to a certain place, and it's hard to concentrate when a heart-snatcher's attacking you!" The girls all stopped, "How do we get back?" asked Raye. "I have to wait until I power up again." Said Setsuna. "How long is that?" asked Serena. "It could be a day, or it could be a year, I don't send this many people through time often." "Well, we'll just have to grin and bear it." Said Lita.   
"What about Rini!?" cried Serena. Time is standing still in our world, so it will be like we never left." Said Setsuna. The popping of muskets was heard again, but only two were heard this time. Then a blood curdling scream filled the air. "OH! Oh God!" came a cry. The girls all ran in the direction of the scream, out of habit mostly. "Girls, wait!" yelled Setsuna, but the girls didn't hear her. "You don't have your powers." Whispered Setsuna to herself.   
  
TADA!!! Cliffhangers, I love 'em. Well I hope your questions are answered. Sorry to you Pluto fans, I didn't want to make her seem dumb, she was just too stressed to do her job. And, sorry about the other scouts going by their American names and Setsuna not, its just that, I don't know Pluto's dub name. And I think the American names fit into this story better, seeing as it's the AMERICAN Civil War. Oh well, review me. -Fluff  



	3. Damn Stragglers

Well, a few reviews anyway

Well, a few reviews anyway. No matter, this is one hell of a fun story to write, read on folks- Fluff

Chapter 3, Damn stragglers!

The girls ran in the direction of the scream, but they didn't find a helpless civilian being attacked by a monster, they found something worse, more frightening and real. A green clad soldier, his cap sitting slanted on his head, was frantically shoving a ramrod down the barrel of his rifle. His left arm had a large hole in it and he was bleeding badly. Suddenly a cry came out farther down from the woods, "Damn rebs, their picket lines are almost on top our damn camp." Another man stood up and ran to his wounded friend. 

He looked into the woods, Lita's head was poking above the bushes, from her eyes up could be seen. The girls grabbed their abnormally tall friend and shoved her to the ground. "C'mon out ladies, I won't hurt yeh none." The five girls stepped out, innocent looks on their faces. "Who are you?" asked Mina. "Corporal Sam Covington, 1st U.S. Sharpshooters, we're Berdan's boys." Said the soldier. "Berdan's Sharpshooters, wow." Said Amy. "Who?" Whispered Serena. "They were the best marksmen in the Union Army in the American Civil War." Whispered Amy in reply. 

Amy saw the other young man clasping his arm, the regiment's surgeon inspecting his arm. "I'm studying to be a doctor, perhaps I can help." Said Amy. "Be my guest miss, but that arms gonna have to go." Said the gruff old surgeon. "WHY!?" cried the young man. "Your gonna gets the rot in it." Said another, wiry man. Amy looked at the wound, it was just a graze. "Nonsense, don't listen to them, a little alcohol and a good bandage, and you should have no problems." "Awful mouthy aren't we, goddamned straggler." Said the wiry man. 

"Pretty lass like you should know her place." He said. Lita saw this happening and came to her friends aid, "Hey asshole, lay off." The soldier looked shocked, who did this woman think she was. "What you gonna do, cry." He laughed mockingly, a few other soldiers down the line chuckled. Lita punched the man, knocking him over. "Whew, damn fine punch!" said the surgeon. The other soldiers laughed as Lita glared at the wiry man, who behaved like a scolded puppy and walked off.

"All stragglers have to report to company headquarters." Said the Captain. "Where's that?" asked Raye. "If you'd follow me." The captain led the girls in the diction of camp. Meanwhile, Setsuna joined the group. She looked at Lita and smiled, "No matter what time period, she'll always be unique." She thought.

Well, Chapter 3 is done. Where do I get my knowledge you ask. Well, I'm a proud member of the 19th OVI reenactment group. So, my knowledge of these things is pretty good, and that provoked me to write this. What do you think should happen next, review me and let me know.

P.S. is anyone else having problems uploading chapters, because I sure am.


	4. 

Well, it took me a while, I've been having horrible writers block and Nova's moving to Arizona, need more reviews please

Well, it took me a while, I've been having horrible writers block and Nova's moving to Arizona, need more reviews please! Fluff.

Chapter 4 Camp Life

Amy was stunned as she walked into the vast city of white tents. The living conditions were awful, Mina was whining because of the mud, and Serena couldn't stand the smell. It was a combination of wet wool and sweat that she smelled, an odor like that of a thousand wet dogs. 

Raye was looking about her nervously, the men stared at the women, some looked angry, as if women were forbidden. Others looked glad, probably hoping for the six girls to be prostitutes. Raye noticed a larger tent ahead. Two men stood out side, looking curiously at the group coming through "camp boulevard." 

Lita was standing protectively next to Amy and Serena, even if it was 1862, her duty was the same, guard Amy and Serena with all her strength. She watched as the soldier that had escorted them walked up to the commanding officers. Lita, glanced to her left, Mina was wandering off, "I'll be back, don't go too far, okay." Lita said to the others.

Mina was stunned, this was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. It was like she was standing in a history book. Lita ran over to her, "Hey, maybe you should come back with us." She said. Mina smiled, Lita was always so concerned about the others. "I'm fine, really, just you never mind about me." Mina smiled at Lita, who looked sort of pissed. 

"Listen, I will worry, you saw how those soldiers were staring at us." Lita snapped. Mina looked ahead of her, on the far reaches of the camp were five or six large tents, women and children were gathered around them. The women cooking, sewing and talking, and the kids playing. "If women are in sooo much danger, why do you suppose those ones CAMPED HERE?!" Yelled Mina. 

"Don't raise your voice with me, unless you're fists can back up your mouth!" Yelled Lita. Soldiers gathered around, all seemed greatly amused by this spectacle. It was very unusual to see two beautiful young women at each other's throats. Some were even placing bets, "A buck on green eyes." Said one. "I'll bet you two cigars your wrong." Said another. 

As Lita and Mina kept bickering, a private with the 19th Ohio Light Artillery rode up to the girls. He looked questioningly at the other men gathered around, all of them just shrugged. "Ladies, please, if I could…" The two kept at each others throats. Now the battery's captain rode up, he took the bull by the horns. "Listen girls, move this argument somewhere else, we're coming through!" he yelled. Lita looked up at the officers, "Go around us!" Mina added, "Yeah, we're tired of listening to you jackass soldiers." 

The officer's, stunned by the girls behavior, rode back to their battery. Soon, four horse-drawn caissons with 6 inch Napoleons attached to them, galloped past Lita and Mina, nearly running them over. Lita jumped out of the way, and Mina dove to the left of the charging guns. Lita landed harshly on her rear, while Mina landed right into a mud puddle. The private looked satisfied with his work and he rode off, following his battery, leaving Mina and Lita staring wide eyed at each other, totally silent.

HAHA, don't laugh, the cannon bit happened to me once. It's scary to see four charging horses running at you. Oh well, hope you liked it, review. Pvt.Bell


End file.
